Can't Fight This Feeling
by MtnRon
Summary: Ron writes to Casey Kasem and dedicates a song to Kim.  Chapter 2:  Kim's response.  Chapter 3:  Telling the parents part 1.  Chapter 4:  Telling the parents part 2.  Chapter 5: The date [FINISHED]
1. Ron's Dedication

It's a Sunday afternoon. Ron called Kim up. Kim heard her phone ring. "Hey Ron."

"Hey KP, please turn on your radio and tune to 105.9."

"Why, what's on?"

"Just please turn on the radio ok?"

"Ok Ron, you sure your ok?" Kim was wondering what Ron was up to.

"Everything's fine. I'll take to you later. Bye Kim"

"Bye Ron"

Kim got off her bed and walked over to her stereo and turned on the radio. It was in the middle of a commercial. Then she heard the American Top 25 countdown.

_Welcome back to American Top 25 Countdown. I'm Casey Kasem. We are now up to our request and dedication. Today's letter is written by Ron from Middleton, Colorado. Ron writes:_

_Dear Casey,_

_I have known Kim since we first met on the 1st day of pre-school and we have been best friends ever since. We've always had a special connection that neither of us have ever had with anybody else. Due to some unusual recent events, we've discussed dating but we both are extremely fearful that we would endanger our friendship which means more than anything to both of us. We decided it was best to remain just friends. However, lately I've been feeling something that I can't explain. I've recently come to realize that I'm starting to develop romantic feelings for Kim. Lately, when I'm around her I get this pain in the pit of my stomach. I am having trouble coming up with the words to tell Kim exactly how I feel. So Casey, can you please play "Can't Fight This Feeling" by Reo Speedwagon._

_Thank you,_

_Ron from Middleton.  
_

_Ron, here is your Request and Dedication:_

_**I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show ** _

**I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear**

**And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever**

**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find**

**And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever**

**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.**

That was "Can't Fight This Feeling" by Reo Speedwagon. A request and dedication from Ron to Kim. Now back to the Countdown.


	2. Kim's Response

AN: As requested here is Kim's response. I thought Kim's response should be in the form of a song as well. "Could It Be" sung by Christy Carlson Romano is the song I used. I tried to find something else since I was going to use the words as part of flashbacks in another story and CaptainKodak1 also had used the song wonderfully in his fic "The Prom" but nothing else came close to expressing what I felt Kim's response should be. It think it is very fitting that the voice of Kim Possible sings this song as you will find below.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kim's jaw had practically dropped to the floor. She was in shock that Ron did this for her. Ron really put it on the line as who in Middleton wouldn't know about this having been broadcast on public radio. There would be rumors flying around school on Monday about this. _Ron loves me_ Kim thought? She repeated this over and over in her head: _Ron loves me_. Then a stray thought popped into her head…._Do I love Ron_? _Could it be? _

She tried to clear her head. _Ok Possible, let's think about this logically. You and Ron are the Best of Friends. Your friendship means everything and you agreed not to risk it. But Ron just admitted to entire country that he loves you._ Just then another thought popped into Kim's head: _You Love Ron Too! _She turned her head and stared at the picture of Ron she had sitting on her dresser. She got up to pick up the picture. As she got up, he felt her knees buckle for just a split second. _What the heck happened there_?

Kim walked over to pick up the picture of Ron. She took the back of the frame off and read what Ron had written on the back of the picture: _Kim, I am always here for you. Together We Can Get Through Anything! _Kim sat back down on her bed as she stared at the writing. He had written Kim and not KP. Just then another thought popped back into Kim's head: _You Love Ron_. Was Kim's mind playing tricks on her?

Kim reached over to pick up her cordless phone. She pressed talked and heard the dial tone. She put her finger on the speed dial for Ron. She suddenly changed her mind and pressed End. _What do I say to Ron?_ She pressed talk several more times but never managed to press the speed dial button for Ron. The last attempt Kim forgot to press end as she was zoning out. The loud high pitched squeal came from the phone reminding her she needed to hang up the phone brought her back to reality. She got up and walked over to her PC. She felt her knees wobble a little. _What is happening to me? _

Kim fired up her computer and proceeded to view all the pictures she had of her and Ron which she kept electronically on her computer. As she was looking at the pictures she felt some emotions she never felt before. _Could this be just a crush?_ She remembered what she felt when she was last crushing on Josh. But this was a different sensation. _What do I do?_ Kim looked at her phone. This was too important to just deal with over the phone. She had go to Ron's house and talk to him in person. _What do I say? _Kim pondered this a few minutes and decided she too was having problems finding the write words to describe what she was feeling. _I could try and find a song like Ron did._ Kim got up and thumbed through her CD collection. Kim had a vast collection of various boy bands but there was nothing she could find that reflected how she felt. She got on her PC again and searched her MP3 collection. _No, No, No….none of these will work._

Just then it dawned on her. _Maybe I should write in my own words how I feel. Kim brought up her word processor and she started typing:_

_**I know we've been friends forever,  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new,**_

Kim searched her feelings deep inside and browsed through her pictures to give herself inspiration:

_**And after all this time,  
I've opened up my eyes,  
Now I see,  
You were always with me...  
**_

It was beginning to dawn on Kim, that yes she was in fact falling for Ron:

_**Could it be you and I never imagined,  
Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you,  
Could it be you were right here beside me,  
And I never knew,  
Could it be that it's true that it's you,  
That it's you...  
**_

Kim continued to look through her pictures. She and Ron were always together. She remembered the dating discussions that she and Ron had after the moodulators:

__

It's kinda funny you were always dear,  
But who would ever thought that we would end up here,  
And everytime I've needed you,  
You've been there to pull me through,  
Now it's clear,  
I've been waiting for you..

A smile replaced a previously very serious expression on Kim's face. A feeling of warmth swept over Kim:

_**  
Could it be you and I never imagined,  
Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you,  
Could it be you were right here beside me,  
And I never knew,  
Could it be that it's true that it's you,  
Oh it's you..  
**_

Kim decided she would finish up her letter and deliver it to Ron personally and they could talk about where to go from here:

_**  
Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives,  
I can see it in your eyes...  
Oh and it's clear, and it's true,  
And it's just me and you,  
Could it be that it's true,  
That it's you... **_

Could it be you and I never imagined,  
Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you,  
Could it be you were right here beside me,  
And I never knew,  
Could it be that it's true that it's you,  
Oh that it's you...

Could it be that it's true that it's you.

Satisfied at what she had written Kim decided to add pictures of her and Ron in slideshow fashion to it and have the words stream across. It needed some music though. She found some pleasant sounding midi files as she didn't want spoken words to take away from what she had written. She played it through front start to end but it wasn't quite right. She grabbed her microphone and decided to have her try and sing the words she wrote to the slide show and remove the streaming text. Kim played it through once again and was pleased with the results. She burned it to a CD and practically ran out of the house. Kim's mind was churning full steam. _Will Ron like it?_ She already knew how Ron felt about her. _What is the next step? I don't think we should rush things. What will I do when I see him_

Kim reached Ron's house. She rang the door bell. _What do I say?_ Ron answered the door. Ron was surprised to see Kim at his door? "KP…" Before Ron could say another word and Kim having no idea what she was actually going to say to Ron found herself putting her hands on both sides of Ron's face, pulling him forward and planting a kiss on Ron's lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it felt like an eternity for Ron. When Kim let go as it sunk in what she had just did, Ron fell over into a heap backward into his house. Ron was sporting the biggest grin on his face. A smile crept up on Kim's face and Kim's knees buckled all the sudden and she ended up falling over, practically on top of Ron. Ron got up and helped Kim up, both of them sporting the biggest smiles. Ron started to say something but Kim put a finger to his lips. "Ron, before you say anything, I want you to watch this." She pulled the CD out of her pocket and gave it to Ron. They headed up to Ron's room.

Ron fired up his antiquated computer. "C'mon you piece of junk, boot up already" as he hit the side of the monitor. Kim just smiled as she felt Ron's anticipation. After what seemed like an eternity to Ron, he put in the CD and watched fired up slideshow put to music with Kim singing the words to Ron. Kim saw Ron's eyes tear up and caused her own eyes to moisten up.

Ron turned to Kim. "That was the most beautiful song I have ever heard." Before they both realized what they were doing they both leaned in for another kiss.


	3. Fam to Ron Talk part deux 1 of 2

AN: I had originally intended to make this a one-shot fic but since I am really enjoying writing this story as well as the interest, I've decided to write a few more chapters. This one deals with both families finding out. Next chapter will be dinner with both families.

"Fam to Ron Talk Part Deux 1of 2"

xxxxxxxxx

As they broke the kiss, Ron reached and took Kim's hands. He looked into Kim's emerald eyes and said, "I love you Kimberly Ann Possible. I always have and I always will."

Kim's hand's trembling holding on to Ron's staring back into Ron's brown eyes and said, "I love you to Ron."

They shared another kiss.

"So Ron, where do we go from here? I want to take things slow. I don't want us to screw this up."

"I agree completely KP. Let's take things slow. Ah, we should probably tell our parents. Should I be expecting another deep space probe discussion with your Dad?"

Kim poked Ron in the side as she smiled. "I think he may want to take your measurements and see how much you weight so he finds a big enough probe."

"So not funny Kim."

Kim just giggled. "Relax Ron, Mom and Dad adore you. Your as close to family without actually been family. Why don't you break the news to your parents and I will go talk to mine. Talk about Déjà vu. Although this time there is no moodulator affecting me. (Kim smiled as she said this). Give me 2 hours to get home, break it to the 'rents and get ready. Pick me up at 6 and we can go have dinner and talk some more?"

Ron smiled, "Just promise me one thing Kim."

"What's that?"

"Please, please don't wear that same black dress tonight."

Kim giggled again and poked Ron in the chest, "I seem to recall from your reaction that you really liked that dress."

Ron just groaned.

"Ok, I promise I'll behave."

Kim and Ron headed down stairs and Ron walked Kim to the front door. Kim turned and gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek, "See you in a little bit."

Ron with a dazed look and his goofy grin closed the front door and sat on the couch for a minute. _How do I break this to Mom and Dad. _

xxxxxx

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were in the kitchen talking. Mrs. Stoppable had inadvertently seen the first kiss at the front door as she left the family room to answer the front door. She had stopped dead in her tracks and had to cover her mouth to keep from squealing with joy. She ducked behind the wall and watched as she stayed hidden. When Ron and Kim headed upstairs Mrs. Stoppable waited till Ron had closed the door to his room then she silently crept up the stairs and over to Ron's room. She sat down in front of the closed door and tried to overhear what they were talking about. She heard Kim's voicing singing the song she had written. Mrs. Stoppable practically lost it right there. Trying to keep quiet as best as she could, she got back up and sneaked back down the stairs. As soon as she got downstairs she ran into the kitchen and out back patio sliding door. Mr. Stoppable was in the back yard doing some yard work. Mrs. Stoppable ran over to Mr. Stoppable with the biggest smile on her face. She pulled Mr. Stoppable close to the edge of the house so Ron couldn't see them in case he looked out his window. Mrs. Stoppable explained the events that just unfolded. Mr. Stoppable was now sporting a huge smile, "It's about time." Mrs. Stoppable went back into the house and grabbed the kitchen cordless phone and walked back outside. She called up the Possibles. Kim hadn't left the house yet at this point. Mrs. Possible had answered the phone and Mrs. Stoppable explained what had just happened between Ron and Kim. Mrs. Possible practically screamed with joy. Mrs. Possible told Mrs. Stoppable that she and Mr. Possible had heard on the radio the dedication that Ron had played on the radio for Kim. She was hoping that would spark something between the two of them. The two moms kept talking with the two teens unaware of what had been transpiring. Mrs. Possible invited the Stoppables over for dinner so they could all celebrate. Just as the phone call ended and Mrs. Stoppable headed back into the kitchen Ron and Kim had just started walking down the stairs as Kim was heading home and Ron was on his way to find his parents to break the news.

xxxxxx

Ron took a deep breath and called, "Mom, Dad where are you guys."

Mrs. Stoppable hollered from the kitchen, "I'm in the kitchen and your father is out back."

Ron got up and walked toward the kitchen as he continued, "I need to tell you and Dad something."

Mrs. Stoppable knew exactly what was on her son's mind. She wanted to run up and hug him and tell him she knew everything and express how absolutely delighted she was. But she decided to let him tell them so she turned toward the sliding glass patio door, opened it and asked her husband to come into the kitchen because Ron had something to tell them. She put a finger up to her mouth reminding her husband not to say anything. As Ron walked in the kitchen, his Mom's back was toward him so he couldn't see what Mrs. Stoppable was motioning to Mr. Stoppable. Mrs. Stoppable didn't turn around till Mr. Stoppable had gotten to the door. She couldn't wipe the huge grin off her face. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable both sat down at the kitchen table. Mr. Stoppable motioned for Ron to sit down, "Sit down son. You wanted to tell your mother and I something?"

Ron looked suspiciously at both his parents. Mrs. Stoppable had this huge grin on her face. Mr. Stoppable was doing a better job hiding his emotion but Ron could still tell he was extremely happy about something. "What's going on here? Why are you two so happy."

"Oh, nothing. Now you wanted to tell us something?"

Ron took a deep breath and started. "Mom and Dad, I know you had hoped that somebody I'd find a nice Jewish girl that I'd some day settle down with. Well, I'm happy to report I think I may have found that girl but she's not Jewish."

Mrs. Stoppable couldn't hold it in any longer. She hugged Ron as she said, "We know it's Kim."

"But, how?"

"When I heard the doorbell ring, I was on my way to answer the door when I saw you had answered it and I saw what happened."

Ron sat in shock for a minute. "You and Dad are ok with this?"

Ron's Dad spoke up, "Of course we are son. Your mother and I knew the day you first brought her home to meet us that you and Kim had a special connection. Actually we were hoping the two of you would realize it sooner. We couldn't be happier."

Mrs. Stoppable got up and grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him out of the kitchen. "Hurry Ron, we haven't got much time. We have to be at the Possible's by 6. Let's get you dressed."

"Wait a second, Mr. and Mrs. Dr P know about this too?"

Mr. Stoppable spoke up, "Son, they heard your dedication to Kim on the radio."

Mrs. Stoppable said, "We were talking while you and Kim were upstairs. We can talk more as you get dressed. Get in the shower and scrub real good. I will have your clothes waiting for you."

A very embarrassed Ron followed his mom up the stairs.

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the Possible House, Mrs. Possible was in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Mr. Possible was trying to straighten out the house and get Jim and Tim dressed and on their best behavior. Kim reached the house and walked in. She had been thinking along the way home how to break this to her parents. She walked in the house and smelled a wonderful scent coming from the kitchen. She saw her Dad straightening out the house. She called her parents, "Mom, Dad I need to talk to you about something important." Mrs. Possible replied, "Grab your Father and come into the kitchen." As Kim and her Dad walked into the kitchen Kim asked, "Are we having last minute company?" Mrs. Possible just smiled and said, "As a matter of fact we are Kimmy."

"Mom, Ron and I were going to go out. Do I have to be at dinner?"

"Yes you do Kimmy. But don't worry Ron will be there too." Mrs. Possible had a big grinned on her face the whole time she said this.

"Well I have to talk to Ron to see what he wants to do."

"No need to do that dear, Ron's already on his why over, they'll be here by 6?"

"They?" Kim asked. Kim got very suspicious. "Mom, Dad what is going on here?"

Mrs. Possible turned to Mr. Possible, "Should we tell her now or wait till they get here?"

"Mom, Dad, spill it now," Kim demanded impatiently.

Mrs. Possible calmly replied, "Kimmie, wasn't there something you wanted to tell us?"

"Oh no you don't. Now spill, who is coming over?"

Mrs. Possible finally broke down and she exclaimed, "The Stoppables are coming over for dinner. We know everything Kimmie. Your father and I were listening to the Top 25 countdown and we heard Ron's dedication. Mrs. Stoppable saw you kiss Ron and she called us." Kim turned a bright red. Mrs. Possible ran over to Kim and hugged her right. "We're so happy for you Kimmy. We were so disappointed when you and Ron decided to just remain friends after the moodulators."

"Mom, I can't breathe."

Mrs. Possible let go, "Sorry Kimmy but I'm just so excited."

Kim looked at her Dad. He was smiling. "Dad, you're going to go easy on Ron right?"

Mr. Possible let out a sigh, "I will try my best Kimmie-cub but I can't promise anything."

Mrs. Possible returned to cooking up a storm. "Now hurry and get ready Kimmy, they will be here by 6."

Kim just stood there a minute. All this was happening so fast. So much for a quiet evening with Ron.

Kim made her way up to her room. She opened her closet and tried to decide what to wear. She heard her mom march orders to her dad about this and that and both of them constantly reminding the tweebs to be on their best behavior. Kim felt like they were going to have some dignitary over for dinner the way her parents were acting. Kim just sighed to herself and looked at the pictures of Ron that were around her room. _This is all happening so fast. But Ron is worth it._


	4. Fam to Ron Talk part deux 2 of 2

"Fam to Ron Talk Part Deux 2 of 2"

Mrs. Stoppable was rummaging through Ron's closet and dresser trying to find the perfect ensemble. "Mom, I've tried on practically everything I own. Please make up your mind."

Mrs. Stoppable, responded, "Oh I wish I had time to take you shopping."

"Mom, stop. This is the Possibles. We've been over there many, many times. Just pick something already."

Mrs. Stoppable responded, "But this is a special occasion."

Ron just sighed and laid down on his bed. "Wake me up when you've picked something."

xxxxxxx

Kim, thumbed through the various dresses in her closet. She came across the sexy black number that knocked Ron's socks off. She smiled thinking about it. _Ron would be seeing more of this dress in the future. _She decided on a nice green dress that complemented her eyes. It was longer and more conservative than the black one but it very nicely complemented Kim and would still cause Ron to take notice. She got dressed and put on very light makeup. She headed downstairs and saw the house was sparkling. Mr. Possible was practically passed out on the couch. _Wow Dad really cleaned the house._ Mrs. Possible was running around the kitchen. A wonderful scent was coming from the kitchen. _Mmmm, Mom is ready out doing herself with this meal. _

Mrs. Possible pulled her apron of and ran over to Mr. Possible and yanked him off the couch. "Don't just sit there dear, go get cleaned up and dressed, they will be here in half an hour." Kim saw her parents head up to their room. Mrs. Possible turned to Kim, "Kimmie, please watch dinner and make sure nothing burns."

"So not the drama Mom"

Mrs. Possible saw how Kim was dressed. She smiled and said, "Kimmie, put on an apron so you don't get any food on your dress. Jim, Tim, are you boys dressed yet?"

xxxxxx

Ron now knew what a mannequin felt like as he probably tried on everything he owned at least two of three times. Mrs. Stoppable had Ron in a nice pair of navy dress slacks and a red button up dress shirt. He was thankful his Mom didn't insist on a tie. Ron sat in the living room watching some TV as his parents were getting dressed. Mrs. Stoppable practically ran them out the door even though they had 30 minutes and it took less than 10 minutes to get to the Possibles by car.

"Mom's what's the big hurry. I thought we were suppose to be there by 6, it's only 5:30. It takes less than 10 minutes to get there."

Mrs. Possible replied, "I wanted to pick up a nice bottle of wine for the adults and some sparkling cider for you kids."

xxxxxx

Mrs. Possible knocked on the door of the room that the twins shared, "Boys, are you ready yet?"

"Almost Mom" responded Jim.

"We'll be down in a few minutes" responded Tim.

Mrs. Possible heard some giggling.

"Boys you are to be on your best behavior. There will be no clowning around at the dinner table. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mom" they responded in unison.

xxxxxx

Mrs. Possible heard the doorbell ring and walked the front door. Everyone was already sitting in the Living Room. Mrs. Possible opened the door and immediately hugged Mrs. Stoppable. There were clearly overjoyed at the past days events. The two Dad's shook hands. Ron was the last to enter the door as he felt nervous. He didn't know why as he'd entered this practically every day since he was 5. Mrs. Stoppable pushed Ron forward toward Kim. "Well don't just stand there honey, go hug her."

Both teens were bright red as they embraced but it was short as they felt all eyes were on them. Ron whispered to Kim, "Now I know how zoo animals must feel." Kim nodded.

The two families sat down and talked a few minutes in the living room before sitting down to dinner. The two teens sat next to each other. They were flanked by their respective mothers and the two dads sat next to their wives.

Dinner was uneventful for the first few minutes until Jim and Tim suddenly stood up and started to yell "Kim and Ron sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…." while making mock kisses with their lips.

"TWEEBS!" Kim yelled as she got up.

Mrs. Possible motioned for Kim to sit back down which Kim reluctantly did. She immediately turned to Jim and Tim, "Boys, what did I tell you about behaving at dinner." Mrs. Possible did not look happy at all. Mr. Possible spoke up, "Boys if you don't sit down this instant and remain silent the rest of the night, I won't bring home those new G-6 booster rockets we talked about and you can forget about me bring home anything else from the lab."

Jim and Tim looked at each other, "Uh, oh." They immediately sat back down.

Mrs. Possible told them, "Now apologize to your sister and the Stoppables."

"We're sorry."

Mrs. Possible sighed and looked toward the Stoppables and Ron, "I'm so sorry about the boys, I don't know what's gotten into them."

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable just smiled. Ron just groaned which caused Kim to giggle.

They continued to talk as they enjoyed dinner and each others company. The two moms started talking about wedding dresses that they've seen. "Oh, I saw one that would look gorgeous on Kimmie."

Kim and Ron heard this and they practically choked. Ron had just taken a bight of food and Kim and just taked a sip of her drink.

"Mom, Ron and I just barely agreed to take the next step. You and Mrs. Stoppable are talking about wedding dresses already? Kim had a shocked look on her face. Ron had a mortified look on his face. Kim noticed this and elbowed Ron.

The two moms just looked at each other and smiled. "Kimmie, you and Ron have been dating since you were 5. You spend practically every waking moment together. You know more about each other than many people who've been together many more years. As I recall, didn't you and Ron get married when you where 9? (Both moms giggled) I believe you still got that candy ring Ron gave you in a shoebox in your closet?" Kim turned bright red.

Ron turned to a very embarrassed Kim, "Really, Kim you've kept that all these years?"

Kim could only nod her head. Ron smiled real wide. Both Mom's said "Ahhh" at the same time.

As dinner progressed, the topic never changed. It was either about something that Kim and Ron had done when they were younger or something about their future. Throughout dinner most of the talking was done by the parents. Kim turned to Ron and whispered, "I think they are more excited about this then we are?" Ron just smiled and responded, "Nah, KP I think we are more excited after all this is our future (Ron placed his hand on Kim's). Our parents lead rather boring lives and this is the most exciting thing to happen to them in years." Kim just smiled and squeezed Ron's hand.

As dessert was being enjoyed with the wine and sparkling cider that the Stoppables had brought, Mr. Possible turned to Ron. "Ronald, I'd like to have a moment alone with you before you and Kimmie head out."

"Daddy…."

Kim was about to say something more when Ron put his hand on Kim's and gently squeezed to reassure her. "No big, KP." Ron turned to Mr. Possible and smiled as he said, "Yes sir." Inside, his heart was beating very rapidly.

As the plates were cleared, Mr. Possible and Ron headed out the front door and down the block so they could talk. Mr. Possible had asked Mr. Possible to make himself comfortable while he talked to Ron. The plan was to have the parents relax and continue to catch up as Ron and Kim went out. Mrs. Possible and Mrs. Stoppable took Kim to go freshen up.

Ron and Mr. Possible walked out the front door and started to talk. "Ronald, I want to start by saying I do trust you. I don't worry about Kimmie-cub when you go on missions as I know you are doing everything in your power to protect her. But, now you will be dating. I remember what it was like to be your age. I remember what I thought about girls at that age and this keeps me up at night thinking about my Kimmie-cub. I know you're not like most teenage boys but the fact of the matter is you are a teenage boy. Your body's changing and you're discovering new sensations/feelings when it comes to girls. I had a very similar talk with Mrs. Possible's dad when I first started dating her. I remember being upset at the time about having to wait to do certain things but now I am really glad that I did. I also remember doing some things that back that I was glad that I did but now I regret doing. Ronald, my family means everything to me. I don't want to see my Kimmie-cub hurt, whether it was intentional or not. I realize no matter what I say or do if you and Kimmie really want to do it, you will. All I am asking if you truly think about any steps you take today. It may feel good now, but will it feel good later? You may not understand this now but some day when you get married and raise a family you will understand, especially if you have a daughter."

"Mr. Dr. P believe it or not, I do understand. I am honored that you trust me and I will do my best to try and keep that trust. I don't know what will happen between Kim and me but know that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Kim or you and Mrs. Dr. P. I can't make specific promises as that is up to Kim and I to figure out what's right for us together but I do promise to never make any decision lightly."

Mr. Possible just smiled and hugged Ron. "I always considered you a part of our family. I couldn't think of a better man for my Kimmie-cub. Let's head back to the house so you and Kimmie can get going."

xxxxx

Kim was waiting anxiously for Ron to return worrying about what her Dad was talking to Ron about. The two moms were lost in their own world talking.

Ron and Mr. Possible walked in the front door. "Ron's all yours Kimme. You two go out and have a good time. Ronald, have Kimmie home before midnight."

"No problem, Mr. Dr. P."

Mr. Possible sat down next to Mr. Stoppable and the two dads resumed chatting.

Kim pulled Ron to the side, "So, things go ok."

Ron just smiled, "Yes, Kim, everything went fine. You ready to go?"

"Is it chilly outside, do I need a jacket?"

"It's beautiful outside right now, you won't need one."

Ron offered Kim his right arm. Kim put her hand on Ron's arm and they two teens started toward the front door. They told both parents goodbye and walked out the front door.

AN: There will be at least one more chapter for some Ron/Kim interaction. I wanted to point out I'm not trying to express opinionsabout dating and related topics. The POV expressed in this FICTION has to do with maintaining the "G" rating and trying to stay in line with Disney friendly reading.


	5. The Date

"The Date"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Kim, where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you want to go is fine with me."

A smile appeared on Ron's face. _I know where to take Kim._ They walked to the Middleton Pottery Emporium. Ron made a mess of himself trying to make a clay vase for Kim. _I'll pick up a dozen Red Roses for Kim to put in the vase._ He ended up with clay pieces stuck to his shirt and all over the table. Kim smiled and tried not to giggle watching Ron trying to make the case. Kim finished the clay figurines she was making and helped Ron with the vase. They brought them up front so they could get fired in the kiln. Ron noticed the figurines looked like her family. He recognized Mr. and Mrs. Drs P. _Wait a second, there are 6 figures._ Ron looked carefully as Kim was setting them down. _Does that look like me?_ Ron grinned real wide and pointed at one of the figures, "Is that me?" Kim just smiled back and nodded.

They left the Pottery Emporium and they stopped at old fashioned hamburger restaurant a few doors down for some old fashion sodas. Ron took Kim by his house.

"Ron, what are we doing at your house?"

Ron just smiled, "I just need to pick something up, wait here. I will be right back."

"What are you going to get?"

"You'll see."

Ron walked into his house and walked out with backpack. Ron had only been inside the house just a few minutes.

"Ron, what's in the backpack?"

"Patience, KP. You will see."

They started walking again and they found themselves approaching Middleton Park. Ron led Kim to the middle of the park. Ron opened up his backpack and pulled out a blanket and set it down on the grass. He motioned for Kim to sit down. Ron took a large candle out, light it and set it next to Kim. Ron laid down on his back and gazed up at the stars. Kim followed suite and laid on her back and looked up at the stars. It was a beautiful night. The sky was crystal clear and the stars were shining. Ron glanced over at Kim. He smiled. _Kim is so beautiful._ Kim felt Ron gazing at her and turned to look at Ron and smiled. Ron took Kim's hand and stared back at the Stars.

Ron took his free hand and pointed up at the sky, "See Kim, there the big dipper." From her angle, Kim couldn't tell exactly what Ron was pointing at but she was pretty sure it wasn't the big dipper."

"Uh Ron, I think the Big Dipper is that over there." Kim pointed to a different location.

Ron turned to Kim and smiled, "I have no idea Kim." He turned over and put his elbowed to the ground and turned to face Kim. Kim turned over and did the same thing. "So, KP where do we go from here?"

Kim reached over and took Ron's hand. "I'm not sure Ron but where ever it is, we will figure that out together."

Ron gently squeezed Kim's hand with a big smile. "Together, we can work through anything."

They gazed into each others eyes and continued to make small talk. Ron looked down at his watch. "Kim, it's time to get you home. I don't want to get in trouble with your Dad on our first official date."

Ron got up and blew the candle out. He pulled some foil out of his bag and covered the top of the candle and put a rubber band around the foil to keep it from falling out. Kim helped Ron fold the blanket and Ron placed the blanket and the candle back into his backpack.

Kim and Ron walked back to Kim's house and sat on the front porch swing for a few minutes. "Ron, I had a wonderful time."

Ron just smiled, "So did I KP."

"Guess, I should head inside?"

Ron just nodded.

"Ron this night has been…"

Ron placed a finger on Kim's lips before she could finish. Ron smiled, "Perfect KP."

Kim smiled and nodded. Ron leaned in and kissed Kim goodnight. They both felt tingles in their spines as they shared the kiss. Reluctantly Ron broke the kiss, "You better get inside KP, its getting late."

Kim had closed her eyes as they kissed. She opened them and nodded. She turned to open the door. "Goodnight Ron. Sweet Dreams."

"Goodnight Kim. I already know my dreams will be sweet. I will be dreaming of you."

Kim blushed, squeezed Ron's hand before she let go and walked into the house.

Ron had the biggest smile on his face as he walked home. He whistled a tune. _Nothing can bring me down at this moment._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End.


End file.
